


Only You

by Icytoes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Female Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Genderswitch, Happily Ever After, Men In Uniform Series, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icytoes/pseuds/Icytoes
Summary: He was the first boy she ever loved, when he left, he took a huge chunk of her heart with him.  She never thought she could ever love again.  But what would happen if she meet him again after twelve years? Would they pick up where they left off? Or would she finally be able to close that chapter of her life





	1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
WARNING: CONTAINS MATURE LANGUAGES AND EXPLICIT SEXUAL SITUATIONS, KAISOO/KADI SHIP AND GIRL KYUNGSOO. IF SUCH MATERIALS OFFENDS YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ THE STORY. 

INTENDED FOR MATURE READERS.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She’s been cursing herself for letting herself be talked to by her friends to finally stop pining and start dating, because now she’s been trying to keep her date’s hands from groping her for the past hour, he’s drunk and horny and kept on trying to shove his hand under her skirt.

“Oh come on, why don’t you loosen up a little?” He said, clearly frustrated.

“I would really appreciate it, if you could keep your hands to yourself, this is only our first date after all.” She said.

“You’re such a prude and a tease, if you don’t give me what I want, I’ll go find someone else who would.” He turned around and walked away.

She was left standing there, on the verge of tears, watching as he kept on walking until a girl stopped him. And when she saw them kissing, she took that as her cue to leave the party.

Crying while driving at midnight was not a very wise move, and the cop car on her tail was the proof of it. She stoped her car on the shoulder, kept both her hands on the steering wheel as she takes deep steady breaths to calm herself. She glanced at her rear view mirror again and caught a glimpse of herself, puffy red eyes, and her mascara running.

“Great, I look like a crazy person.” She muttered to herself while trying to wipe the mess off of her face.

There was a knock on the window, she rolled it down “Good evening officer.” She whispered, then saw the badge on his chest and corrected herself “sheriff, good evening sheriff.”

“Did you know that you were swerving a lot, Miss?” He asked.

“No sir, I wasn’t aware of that.” She frowned, the sheriff’s voice sounds awfully familiar to her, but she couldn’t see his face clearly, the darkness and the shadow from his cap is obstructing her view.

“License and registration please.” He said.

She handed the asked documents with shaky hands. Great, she thinks, this night couldn’t get any worst, first she had the worst first date, and now she’s getting a ticket.

“Do Kyungsoo?” The sheriff whispered, a little surprised.

“Yes, sir.” She answered with a nod.

“Have you been drinking?” He asked again, leaning forward closer to her, as if trying to see if he could smell alcohol on her.

“No, sir, I haven’t.” She shook her head, hands still on the steering wheel.

“Care to explain the reason why you were weaving all around the road?” He asked.

She decided to tell the whole truth, maybe that would make him pity her and let her go with just a warning.

“The first date I have in twelve years turned into a disaster, he kept trying to feel me up and called me a prude and a tease when I told him no, and then I saw him making out with some other girl, so I was crying while driving home. I am so stupid to listen to my friends to bring a date to the party.” She said brokenly while sobbing.

The sheriff sighed “Out of the car please, Kyungsoo.”

She frowned again as she got out of her car, the way he said her name, made her feel all warm and tingly inside.

“Can you walk a straight line for me?” He said.

As they go through all the tests to figure out if she was drinking while driving, she took that time to examine the man, the way his uniform fit his body, made him look more like a stripper ready to dance at someone’s bachelorette’s party than an elected county official. She can feel the his eyes on her, pair it with how hot he looked and the way he stares at her is making her core flood with desire. She had never felt like that for a long time, she’d never met anyone who attracted her in that way. Except for her first boyfriend.

Her first love, her only love.

* * * 

TWELVE YEARS AGO

Her very first boyfriend was Kai. He was part of the varsity team, and she was just the shy, quiet girl, whose nose were always buried between the pages of a book. She thought it was a miracle that one of the hottest and most popular guy in school took any notice of her.

They started dating the start of their senior year, when Kai handed her a letter of confession in front of a crowd of students, which she accepted after he proved that he was sincere. And that was the start of what most people called “the mismatched couple”. They may looked like two completely different kind of people at first glance, but it worked for them, what one lacks the other fills, when one struggles the other encourages. One completes the other, and it worked both ways.

Their love was sweet and innocent, well, to a degree, their kisses were hungry, the make out sessions are feverish, but they both stopped before they got any further, no matter how much their bodies crave for more. They had both decided that they should wait, that they were too young, and waiting will only make everything much sweeter for them later on.

But one day, Kai was just gone, no letter, no text, no call, nothing. She learned that he was withdrawn from school in a hurry, the whole team was in an uproar, one of their best player was gone and left them at a crucial time. And for her, he took a huge part of her heart, and left with a small piece that refuse to be awaken by any other man.

She had never heard from him again.

* * *

Looking at the sheriff had started to stir what little left of her heart. She stared down at the dress that she was wearing. One of her friends had suggested that she shop for a new one but she insisted that the plain black dress she’s wearing was good enough for the occasion, it showed just a hint of her curves and doesn’t show too much skin, which she prefers, one of her friends even calls her old fashioned, and she is fine with that. But now, under the perusal gaze of the sheriff, she wished she opted to follow her friends advice, and wore something prettier. She groaned inwardly when she thought of what she had glimpsed on the rear view mirror. She looked like a hot mess, mascara streaks, red nose, and her hair probably looked like a birds nest by now. This night is definitely not her night.

“You don’t seem to be under the influence of alcohol, are you on any medication?” He said.

“No, sir.....” she leaned forward to look at his tag. “Sheriff Kim, I’m not on any medication, or drunk or high on any kind of drugs, just upset and a little humiliated.” She sniffed, she feels the water works starting again. Her lips wobbled as she tried to hold back the tears. She’s holding a pity party for herself at the moment, and her inner self is having a “bawl”.

“Oh, Soo, I wished you would stop crying.” Sheriff hot murmured.

She gasped, did sheriff sexy just called her “Soo”? That’s rather intimate for someone he met just a moment ago. She watched as the cop pushed back his cap to reveal his face.

Her hands flew up to cover her mouth, which she was thankful, with how big she feels her mouth was hanging open right now, it would have been unsightly.

“Kai! But how? What are you doing here?” She was shaking, heart beating erratically.

“I moved here a couple of months ago, got a recommendation for work and I go by Jongin Kim now.” Tapping a finger on the badge on his chest.

“Jongin? Why did you change your name?” She asked, still confuse.

“It’s a long story, but first, do you want to file a complaint against that creep who kept feeling you up?” There was a hint of anger in his voice.

“Oh, umm, no, its fine, that’s the first and the last time I’m agreeing on go on a date with him ever.” She shakes her head. “Am I getting a ticket? I promise Ive calmed down already, and I live about five miles from here.”

“No, no ticket, but I would suggest that you ride with me for the rest of the way, it would be safer for you and other motorist that way.” He suggested.

“Good lord, no, I would rather walk, my housemates would have a field day if they see me riding on the back of the sheriffs car.” She grimaced. She can already hear Jongdae’s and Baekhyun’s laughters.

“Kyungsoo.” Jongin said sternly “you will get in my cruiser, and I will drive you home, end of discussion.”

“But what about my car?” She asked, pointing at her car.

“I’ll have someone take care of it.” He said.

She contemplated on arguing a little more, but the look on Jongin’s face stopped her. She nodded and grab her purse and keys from inside her car, then waited for Jongin to open the door of the cruiser.

“Both hands on the hood of the car Kyungsoo.” He said.

“Wait...what?!” She looked at him, full of question.

“You heard me, I need to search you before I let you in on the cruiser.” He repeated.

She wasn’t convinced that it was needed but she followed the instruction anyway. She turned around and placed her purse on the hood of the car between her hands. She felt a boot nudge one of her foot aside, making her stand with feet wide apart. She felt his hands wrapped around her ankles, then glided up her legs, pass knees, and up her thighs, and stop just about where the lace ends and her bare skin starts. She blushed hard, she was embarrassed that he now knows she’s wearing garter belt under the dress, and wonder why he was checking her legs, nobody can conceal anything on a thigh high stockings. He did the same to her other leg, then she felt his hands on the sides of her waist, then one hand moved on her stomach and the other on her back, then slowly glided down towards her crotch and backside. She felt electricity ran through her body, he was now cupping one of her butt cheek while the other hand is resting just below her belly button, then moved upwards under her breast and shoulder blades, then around, up the side of her breasts and stopped by her armpit, and to her surprise, the hands moved forward to her breasts, he lightly skim over her breasts and up over her collarbones.

“Alright.” She heard him say before both her arms were brought around her back and felt cold metal around her wrists.

“Hey, why am I in handcuffs?” She said. A little outraged, she feels mistreated.

“Well, everybody who rides in the back of the cruiser were in cuffs, no exception.” He said.

“Why do I have to ride on your cruiser like a criminal!, we used to be friends.” She protested as he guided her inside the cruiser.

“More than friends, and I said, no exceptions.” Said Jongin.

The ride to her house was supposed to last only twelve minutes more or less, but it felt like hours. While she gives Jongin direction to her place, she was seething in anger one moment and embarrassed the next. All those time his hands wandered around her body, she was on fire, she could feel herself got wet down there, like when they make out all those years ago. She never thought that a man in uniform, a man with authority would turn her on so much, but it does, she even finds being hand cuffed arousing. What is wrong with her? An hour ago, she was fighting off her date’s advances, but now, she’s on the verge of begging Jongin to take her soon, anywhere, anyhow.

“Turn left on the next corner, its the third house on the right side.” She instructed Jongin.

The cruiser slowed to a stop at the front of her house, she groaned when she saw that the lights are still on the living room, some of her housemates are still up. She waited until Jongin opened the door for her, he helped her out, turned her around to undo the cuffs, and thats when she heard a door opened.

“Kyungsoo! Is everything alright?” Junmyeon asked worriedly.

“We said have fun! Not get arrested!” Jongdae said.

She sighed, “It’s not like that.” She turned towards the two women who were walking towards her.

“What’s going on?” Junmyeon asked again.

“I’ll explain inside.” She said to the women, then turns to Jongin who was handing her purse to her “thank you for taking me home, sheriff Kim.”

“Are you going anywhere in a couple of days that would require you to use a car?” Asked Jongin.

“No, I’m staying home all weekend.” And have a post pity party-party, she added quietly to herself.

“Alright, I’ll have someone return your car tomorrow around late afternoon, if thats alright with you.” He extended one open hand to her, silently asking for her keys, and then turned towards the other women as his hands close around her keys and lifted his cap off his head. “Ladies, have a nice evening.”

She watched with the women as Jongin drove away, then she was dragged inside the house and pushed quiet forcefully down on the couch.

“What the hell was all that about?” Jongdae asked.

“That was Kai” She said, and counted to three before covering both her ears with her hands. And as if on cue, both women shrieks.

“What! Kai? Your Kai?!” Asked Junmyeon.

“How did that happened?” Jongdae said.

“Quiet down or I’m not telling.” She threatens, both women closed their mouth shut, like she knows they would since both of them are nosy and would want all the details.

She told them everything that happened for the last couple of hours, from the fight she had with her date, to the time she was pulled over, to when he drove her home. But left out the frisking part.

“That bastard!” Screamed Junmyeon, seething in anger.

“I cant believe that slimeball!” Said Jongdae, hands on her hips, eyes blazing with anger.

“But back to Kai, or Jongin. Why do you think you he changed his name?” Said Junmyeon.

“I don’t know, he didn’t explain, but I have a feeling it has something to do with why they vanished years ago.” Kyungsoo said.

“But now that you two met again, does this mean you two are getting back together?” Asked Jongdae.

“Look at me! Do you think any man would want to hook up with me after seeing like this?” Kyungsoo said hand sweeping in front of her.

“You got a point, you are a mess right now.” Junmyeon said, looking at her from head to foot.

“I know! And he’s probably got some hot chick to come home to, with his looks, I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s married and have dozens of kids!” She said, burying her face in her hands.

“Oh, yeah, I wouldn’t mind welcoming that hot piece of meat home every night” Jongdae said dreamily.

“You are not helping! Oh well, I’m going to soak until I turn into a prune, then sleep for two days, wake me up Monday morning.” She said rubbing her face with both hands.

They laugh “We’ll tell the others to not bother you for breakfast.”

“Thanks.” She waves, dragging her feet all the way to the bathroom.

She turned on the tap and dropped one of her favorite bath bomb. She quickly washed her hair and her body as she waits for the water to fill the tub before climbing into it, she slowly lowered herself into the water, the scent of lavender filling the bathroom started to relax her muscles. She closed her eyes but her mind kept drifting back to the man who she thought would never see again. 

She remembered how his hand felt on her body, and felt herself get slick down there, and its not from the water. Her hands roamed over her body, trying to follow the path Jongin’s hand took earlier and then more, instead of just quickly passing over her breasts, she played with them for quite some time, until she was panting hard, she then slowly moved one hand between her legs. She searched for that little nub that has been tingling with desire, she circled it with a finger that sends a shivers through her whole body, her inner walls quivered and twitched as she continue to play with her clit, her hips bucked, breasts bouncing, water spilling over the tub. She kept on rubbing her pebble hard clit, until she was hit with an orgasm so hard she almost went under the water.

It’s been a long time since she had played with herself. She thought all her passion went away, when Kai did, she kept saying she’s not ready for any sort of intimacy as her reason for her refusal to date, but now, she knows, that Kai or Jongin was, and always will be her passion, the only man that can awaken the hunger inside her, and the only one that can fill them.

She sighed as she climbed out of the tub as it drains and reached for a towel to dry herself and then proceeds to clean up the tub before returning to her room. She pulled an old oversized T-shirt that she love to sleep in over her head before sliding in under the sheets, her body’s so relaxed that it didn’t take long before she was fast asleep.

* * *

She woke up the next day to the insistent ringing of the doorbell, she groaned as she grabs her phone to look at the time, it was past noon, nobody must be home if no-one has answered the door yet. She assumes that who ever it was that was trying to murder the doorbell was one of her housemates, somebody must have forgotten their keys, again. It happened so many times that she even threatened to staple the key onto their forehead the last time. So she didn’t even think twice walking down towards the front door with nothing on but the old T-shirt she had slept in.

“What! I told you many times, I will hurt you if one of you forgets your keys again.” She yelled as she opened the door wide, she stopped when she saw who was behind the door. It was Kai, now Jongin. Clad in a tight fitting jeans, a plain white shirt, leather jacket and pair or worn out combat boots. Her eyes opened wide as she stepped back with all intention of slamming the door close. He must have read her intentions because he took a step forward and puts a hand on the door to prevent it from closing on him.

Her face burned bright red, when she saw how his eyes dragged up and down her body.

“Wont you invite me in? I came over to return your car.” He said as he hands over her keys.

His voice was deep and husky, making her wet and slick down there, which made her more conscious about her state of undress. She squirmed, squeezing her thighs together.

“Come in, let me just change into something more appropriate.” She said as she turned, about to flee back to her room when she felt a hand on her arm stopping her.

She turned her head back and watched the hunger in Jongin’s eyes burn even hotter, he stepped inside the threshold before closing and locking the door.

“Are you alone?” He whispered

“I’m not sure, I think so.” As soon as she finished answering, she was yanked backwards, arms wrapped around her waist tightly, and she felt Jongin lowered his head on her shoulder.

“God, I missed you, Soo, so much.” She felt his hot breath on the back of her shoulder. He was shaking, and for a moment she thought he was crying.

She laid her hands on top of his, leaned back and closed her eyes. “We have a lot to talk about huh?”

“Yes, but first. Tell me what are you wearing under this shirt.” He asked, but didn’t wait for her to answer, instead, one of his hand wanders up towards her breast, the other down on the inside of her thighs, slowly inching upwards.

“No bra.” he states as he pinched and played one of her nipples until it was hard and aching. “And no panties!” He exclaimed panting, as his fingers met her wet, slick mound.

She moaned, grinding her hips down his fingers. “I planned on sleeping ‘till later today.” Her head rolled sideways, offering her neck for his lips to explore.

“I am so glad I decided to return your car earlier than planned then, I would hate it if I missed seeing you in this state.” He said as he rubs his growing erection between her asscheeks. “You don’t know how much I dreamt about doing this to you. Sweet Lord, you filled out nicely, Soo. So damn sexy.” He groaned as he continue to cradle her breast and plucking at her nipple, until she was whimpering.

She shivered as she felt her swollen clit between his forefinger and middle finger, rubbing, squeezing and circling her like an instrument, until she was screaming his name, getting closer and closer to the brink.

“I thought we were suppose to talk.” She whimpered, head rolling back on his shoulder, legs spread wide, surrendering everything to his ministrations.

“We will, I promise we will. Just let me do this. Let go, baby, give it to me.” He whispered lowly.

She called his name like a mantra as she shuddered in his arms, her internal walls tightening as she reached the peak, drenching his fingers with her essence, his hand abandoned her breast to wrap it around her waist to help her stand since her legs has turned to jello.

“That’s it, baby, you did good. So good.” He said as he slows his movements, letting her ride her orgasm longer, until she finally came down from her high. 

As the world starts to clear away the fog of arousal around her, she could still feel the hardness between her ass and the rapid rise and fall of his chest on her back. “What about you?” She asked, still panting.

“It can wait. I just wanted to touch you again. It’s been so long, so long, since I felt your skin, so long since I heard your sweet voice calling my name, full with need, so long since I’ve held you in my arms. God, I missed you Kyungsoo, so much. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Jongin whispered brokenly, nuzzling her neck as he cried.

She turned around to hold his face between her hands, she looked up at his face, he looks broken. He looked like how she did those first year he left, sad and heartbroken. She wiped the tears off his cheeks, but more tears came falling down.

“Hey, why don’t we have that talk now?” She smiled at him.

She guided him towards the couch, but he grabs her around the waist before sitting down, he rearrange her on his lap until she was straddling him, then he gathered her close to him and burrows his face on her neck. She smiled as she wraps her arms around his shoulders, she rested her cheek on the top of his head as she ran one hand up and down his back, trying to soothe him as he continued to cry.

They sat like that for a long time as they talked.

“Why aren’t you mad at me?” He asked.

“You want me to be mad at you?” She answered with a question, her thumb caressing his tear stained cheek.

“I just up and left you.” He said against her neck.

“And I know you well enough that you wouldn’t do that without a legitimate reason. So no, I was never mad at you, just sad and lonely. Sometimes I wished you would have taken me wherever you went.” She rubbed the back of neck.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t allowed to tell anybody, my father was a witness to this huge and messy money laundering incident, and it has gotten really dangerous, my family was put under witness protection program, I was sent to be adopted by a family, then I was shipped off to join the military, I was instructed not to reach out or talk to anybody we know. It will keep me and whoever I know safe that way. I am so sorry baby, leaving you had never crossed my mind, it was the last thing that I would ever do to you, but I wasn’t given any choice. You have no idea how hard I prayed that you would never forget about me, that you would wait for me, that our love was strong enough to survive the separation. Because I had planned on searching for you, as soon as I was able.” He explained in a hurry.

“So that’s why you changed your name.” She said as she leans back so she could look at his eyes “Jongin.” She called his name with a smile “I like it.”

“I love you Kyungsoo, always and forever. What about you? Do you still feel the same?” There was a desperation in his voice, like a prayer that only she can grant.

“Oh, Jongin, of course I do, I love you, I never stopped.” she cradled his face between hands and the beautiful smile that broke on his face made something in her stomach flops like a fish out of water. He was good looking when they were in their teens, but he’s gorgeous now. The tall, dark and handsome kind.

Her thumbs strokes along his cheekbones as she tries to memorize his face, its familiar yet new. The touch brings back memories but also makes new ones. Jongin had brought back the missing parts of her heart, and now her chest feels full and heavy, beating with completion.

“Does this mean its safe for you and you family now?” she asked, searching his face, memorizing every features. Comparing the old from the new.

“Yes, the trial ended last year, but I was still serving. As soon as i was released, I went and searched for you.” He said.

“So you knew already where I lived?” Her mouth hang open.

He laughed ”Yes, I collected a few favors and asked for help to find you, and as soon as I learned about the sheriff vacancy in here, I asked for more help to get the job, I was desperate to be with you again.” He shrugged, but turned sober when he murmured “I never stopped thinking about you, baby. I love you so much, only you. I’m sorry about everything, believe me, I would have contacted you, but the thought of you being in danger, scares me so much.”

“Oh, Jongin.” The way she said his new name was making his cock surge violently “I love you too, always.”

“Baby, I need to know, last night, you said it was your first date in twelve years.” Kyungsoo nodded “So you never been with anyone after I left?” He asked.

“No, I wasn’t really interested in dating anyone, I was waiting for you. Last night was me being stupid, and agreeing to my friends to take a date to the party. They thought its time for me to stop pining for you.” Kyungsoo admitted. “What about you? Do have a girlfriend or and ex somewhere?”

“No, baby, I love only you, just you, will always be you.” Jongin whispered as he leans forward for a kiss that she eagerly met halfway, but then she pulled back with a yelp.

“What?” He asked completely confused.

“I haven’t brushed my teeth yet, wait.” She scrambles out of his lap and ran towards the bathroom.

He laughed and followed her, he stood leaning on the door jam as he waits for her to finish.

“Done?” He asked, she nodded shyly “Can I have a kiss now?” He opened his arms, inviting her inside, she giggled as she walks slowly towards him, as soon as she was within his reach, he grabbed her as he takes her mouth, sliding his tongue between those heart shaped lips, she tastes so sweet and minty, the quiet moans she makes went straight down his balls, which was still tight and heavy from earlier. He rocks his hips into her, his hard cock pressing against her stomach. He reached down to grab her by her ass, lifting her, she wrapped her legs around his waist so his cock is perfectly aligned to her pussy.

He tilted his head back, breaking the kiss “Baby, I know we just got back together, but do you still want to wait?”

“I don’t know, do you?.” She murmured as she tighten the legs around his waist and grinding her wet pussy against his cock still inside his jeans.

He groaned, resting his forehead against her, “Baby, we need to talk some more, but I’m about to blow.” He said panting.

That gave her and idea, she smiled wickedly “Blow huh?” She wiggled until he had put her down. She quickly dropped on her knees in front of him, hands quickly undoing his belt and his jeans, she pulled the jeans down his hips until his erection is straining toward her face. She licked her lips as she stares at it, when they made out before, they always kept their clothes on, the groping was done on top and over their clothes, so they haven’t seen each other naked. And now she wished they had, she wonders what it looked like before compared to now.

“Baby, are you sure?” He asked, but his eyes were begging for her to continue.

“Yes” she whispered as she gripped the base and brought it over to her lips, her tongue slips out and flicks over the head.

“Shit! Baby, that feels so good.” He exclaimed. Head rolling back with pleasure before looking down and watching what she was doing to him.

She looked up to watch his face as she tries to take his cock inside her mouth for the first time. His low groans are making her pussy wet and ache, she slips one hand between her thighs and touch herself, she moans around his cock as she continues to play with herself.

“Holy shit, baby, that’s hot.” He watched as Kyungsoo takes his cock between her lips and play with her pussy at the same time. “Baby, tell me, how did you know to do this, we haven’t done this before.” He groaned out, abs tight , trying to control himself from coming way too soon, but the vibrations when she moans are driving him wild.

She let his cock go with a pop but one hand continued to stroke him “I’ve never done this before, but I’ve watched porn with the other girls.” She took him in her mouth again, in and out, taking more than she did last time.

“Perfect, fucking perfect baby, thats it, I’m close, baby, so close.” He revels in the hot, wet heaven of her mouth, he cant believe she’s doing so well giving a blowjob for the first time. Or maybe its because its Kyungsoo, that’s why it feels amazing. He cursed when her mouth closed around his cock tighter and the long vibration of her moans was the signs he got that she just came.

“Baby, I’m cumming, you need to let me go.” Its taking every ounce of willpower he have to not ram his cock down her throat and feed her all his seed. But she shook her head, and that was all it took for him to lose control. He grabbed her hair a little tight around his fingers, pulling her forward as his orgasm shoots down from his spine, hot and fast, and he watched as she tried to swallow every drop of his seed.

Still leaning on the door jam, he grabbed her by the arms and lift her up onto his chest, he kissed her swollen lips and he could taste himself mixed with her sweet addicting taste.

“How did I do?” She asked, still out of breath, when he ceased kissing the life out of her.

“You did well baby, great even. I still cant believe you did that. Oh god, that was better than I imagined.” He admitted, and he did imagined her like that, and more. All those years they were apart, he had dreamt of taking her in all possible way he could. But having to experience the real thing blow his mind.

“Better than you imagine huh? How many times had I done that to you?” She smile up at him.

“More than you can count.” He laughed.

“Did you imagine us showering together?” She asked with a sly smile.

He growled low, how bold of her to ask him that. “Oh yeah, I definitely have, everyday, every time I shower, you were there with me.” He gave her one of those panty-melting-smile that gives her goosebumps.

Their shower lasted longer than necessary, their hands lingered on parts that made them pant and shiver, but stopped when it gets too much for them. It was like a never ending torture of pleasure and pain, both trying to see how much they can push the other before stopping, never seeking completion. When they finished, both of them have wrinkled skin.

“Go wait in my bedroom while I wash your clothes.” She saids as she gather their discarded clothes on the floor of the bathroom, she looked back at Jongin who was covered with just a towel around his hips, she bit her lip as her eyes wanders over the parts that wasn’t covered. He’s magnificent when fully clothed but he is a heart attack inducer when naked, all that hard lean muscles are just begging to be explored. Again.

“Don’t tempt me baby. We still need to have that talk.” He warned.

She pouts, sometimes she hates how much control he have. “Fine.” She said as she opens the door, she extended one of her hand for Jongin to take, they held hands as the walk towards her room. He sat on her bed as she grab for something to wear.

“No, don’t wear one.” She heard him say as she was about to put on her bra.

“But..” Kyungsoo said while holding the garment.

“Please, I like knowing your naked under your shirt. Sexy as hell.” He winks.

“Pervert.” She scoffs, but she put the bra back on the drawer anyway. And since he wants sexy, she decided to skip on the panties as well and wear the hotty hot short that Luhan gifted her last Christmas but never wore because she finds it a little too short for her taste and paired it with a loose crop shirt. She turned and saw Jongin watching her with hooded eyes, breathing hard and a tent on the towel he’s wearing.

She turned slowly “Is this good enough?”

“You know damn well that its better than good, baby, come here.” He commands.

She stood between his spread thighs, his hands wandering everywhere he could reach, then he maneuvered her so she is sitting straddling on his lap again, he slowly lifted her top to uncover her milky soft skin, her breath hitch when he leaned forward to capture one hardened nipple. He swirled his tongue around before sucking on it gently.

She giggled as she held his head against her breast “I thought you wanted to talk some more?” She yelped when she felt him bit her lightly as an answer.

In a short time, he had her squirming and panting on his lap, rendered breathless with his actions. Hips bucking, he ran his hand up one of her leg, to her knee, then wander up inside her thigh. He let go of her nipple to look down where his hand is going. The short that she was wearing is very short and loose, and with the way she is sitting right now, he only needed to pull aside a small piece of fabric to see her soaked pussy, he ran his thumb between her folds and groans.

“So drenched for me, baby, all for me.” He lifted the thumb up to his lips to taste her cream and sigh, then he yanked the towel off of him and threw it away. “Look down, baby, look at what you do to me.” He said, he watched as Kyungsoo looks down, he sees her eyes grew big as she notice how close his cock is to her cunt. She wiggled her hips closer until his dick is nestled between the swollen lips of her pussy, they both groaned at the sensation of them skin against skin, Jongin pushes his hips up, dragging his cock along her cunt and she threw her head back and yelled out his name.

“Fuck, that feels so good. Baby, you don’t happen to have condoms stashed somewhere have you?” He asked, voiced strained with need.

“No. Do you?” She moans as she moves her hips faster, up and down, side to side, trying to reach the peak that was just within her reach.

“Damnit, we need to stop, baby.” He dug his fingers around Kyungsoo’s hips to stop her from moving.

“No, I don’t want to.” She wailed.

He lifted her up off of his lap and sat her down on the bed beside him. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, counting his breathing to try to calm himself down.

“Baby, why don’t you put my clothes in the wash and make us some lunch, you haven’t eaten anything all day right?”

“But, honey.” She protested, running her hand along his tensed back.

“Please, baby, I would love to take you and fill you up with my seeds, but we still need to clear a lot of things between us. We already waited this long, we can wait a little bit more.” He insisted.

“Okay.” She relented. She got up and noticed how wet the crotch of her shorts are, she grabbed the waistband and peeled it off of her and use it to clean herself, then she went back towards her closet to grab something to wear.

“Do you have another pair of those shorts, baby?” He asked as she puts on a pair panties and pair of leggings.

“No, its a gift from one of the girls, and I didn’t like it cause it was too short.” She shook her head.

“I need to get you more then, so you can wear them when were alone.” He said, smirking at her.

She laughs as she shakes her head. “How are we going to calm down when you keep thinking of perverted things.”

“I cant seem to help myself when I’m around you” he sighs as he looked down at his still raging erection. “I’m going to take a cold shower to calm myself down.”

“Go ahead, I’ll be down in the kitchen.” She said before leaving the room.

After she loaded his clothes in the machine to wash, then she went to the kitchen to prepare them something to eat. She looked through the cupboards, but its almost empty and remember that it’s a Saturday, which means its grocery day, but she found some pasta, a jar of pasta sauce and a pack of sausages, so sausage pasta it is, then threw some bread to toast. She was almost finished cooking when he went to join her in the kitchen, still clad with only a towel. They finished eating and Jongin volunteered to do the dishes. She watched as he washed the dishes while whistling, the way the muscles on his back shifts as he moves was turning her on. He must have guessed it, because when he was done with the dishes, he stretches and flexes his muscles while looking at her smirking. She laughed embarrassed at being found out.

“Your clothes should be dry by now.” She said.

“Don’t you want me to stay like this a little bit longer?” Jongin said, while flexing his muscle some more.

“Oh no, I would love it if you stay half naked all the time, but I’m afraid you’ll catch a cold.” She said.

He grinned and grabbed her by the waist and deposited her on top of the counter and then he stepped between her legs, pulling her close, one hand holding her ass and one wrapped behind her neck, that he could feel her nipples turn hard into pebbled points. He dipped his head and kissed her like he’s underwater and she’s the only source of oxygen, she tangled her tongue with his and started to rub her legging clad pussy to his hardness, it pleases her to hear the low rumbling his making deep within his chest. They were so busy making out that they didn’t hear the front door opened.

They both jumped when they heard several things hitting the floor, some breaking, some bouncing and rolling around. They turned their heads towards the source of the sounds and she found Lu Han, the oldest of her roommates, and Tao, the youngest, mouth hanging open, starring at Jongin’s naked chest with the groceries scattered around them on the floor.

“Don’t look!” She told the two woman who was not ashamed at their ogling. She jumped down in front of Jongin, trying to shield him from their eyes.

“Hey, cant blame a girl for appreciating a nice set of abs.” Tao said.

“Off limits!” She growled, half dragging a laughing Jongin out of the kitchen to the laundry room.

She left Jongin with his clothes that are now dry to help the others pick up the mess in the hallway.

The three women are sitting around the living room when Jongin joined them, fully clothed this time. Kyungsoo patted the space next to her on the couch, he smiled and nodded towards the two women as he walks and sat where Kyungsoo wanted him to, then wrap one arm around Kyungsoo, hand resting on her hip.

“Um, this is Jongin, my boyfriend.” Kyungsoo said while looking up at Jongin who’s thumb was caressing her hip gently.

“Since when?” Tao asked

“Today.” Said Kyungsoo

“What?” Tao screeched, scandalized.

“So, mind telling us what is going on? Just a week ago, you were giving us a hard time for trying to tell to go on a date, and now we find you making out with somebody.” Lu Han said.

“A hot somebody.” Tao whispered, which earned a glare from Kyungsoo.

“Hush Tao. I’m just confused, you never dated all these years because you said, you’re not ready for intimacy, and what we saw was pretty intimate.” Said Lu Han

Kyungsoo took a deep breath, looked at Jongin and asked “Can I tell them?” Jongin nodded. “Jongin was my boyfriend in high school, we met again last night, he is the sherif here and happen to pull me over last night, then he came over today, we talked and we got back together.”

“Wait, I though you only had one boyfriend before, and I’m pretty sure his name was Kai.” Tao said sounding confused.

“Yes, I was known as Kai back then, I apologized for leaving her for a long time, but I’m back now, and I planned on staying for a long time, with her, forever.” Jongin looked at her with his heart in his eyes and her heart swelled.

“Well, thats all I wanted to know, she looks so happy, that I don’t want to think that she’s making a mistake moving too fast.” Lu Han said nodding.

They talked for a bit more until Jongin needed to leave.

“How are you going to home? Is somebody going to pick you up?” Kyungsoo asked Jongin.

“I was hoping you would drive me home and stay the night.” Jongin said hopefully.

Kyungsoo grinned “Of course, let me get some things.” She run up the stairs to grab an overnight bag.

“Put more clothes on too.” He called after her.

“I thought you like the sexy look?” She looked back at him frowning.

“Yes, but only for me to see.” He said.

She ran back to her room and pack a small overnight bag, changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a loose top. “I’ll be staying at Jongin’s tonight.” She yelled at her housemates, before grabbing her purse and heading outside to her car. She handed the keys to Jongin so he can drive, he opened the passenger door for her and kissed her before walking around the other side of the car.

“Do you have something in your place for me to make for dinner?” Kyungsoo asked as she buckled herself in.

“No, I’m afraid I’ve been eating take outs, I would love to have you cooking something for us. We also need to stop by a pharmacy.” Jongin winks at her.

“Why?” She started to ask, but eyes widen as she realize the meaning of it. “Oh. Oh. Yes, we certainly do.”

Jongin leaned in over the console to give Kyungsoo a quick kiss. “Love you, baby, always and forever.”

“I love you too, Jongin. Only you.” Kyungsoo smiled at Jongin, yes, it was always him, then, now and forever.

 

THE END?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N:  
THANK YOU FOR READING! If you enjoyed this story please take a moment to help other readers discover it by leaving a comment. Just a few words and a kudos can really help.

ALL CHARACTERS AND EVENTS IN THIS STORY, EVEN THOSE BASED ON REAL PEOPLE, ARE ENTIRELY FICTIONAL.

English is my second language so if you noticed any typos or grammatical errors, I will be grateful for the heads up.

‘Till next time!  
\- Deedee |(^o^)/


	2. Fifteen Years Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened 15 years ago

Only You - 15 Years Ago

KAI

First day of high school, students are milling about, chatting with old friends, and busy making new ones, searching for their rooms, and asking directions. Kai stood by his open locker, depositing his things as one of his friends from middle school, leaning back onto one of the lockers across from his, talking about trying out for the football team.

“Excuse me.” He heard a girl whispered.

“Oops. Sorry, sorry.” His friend mumbled.

He closed his locker and turned, he saw a girl, with her back to him, busily putting her things away, he glanced at his friend who is still trying to convince him to go with him to the tryout, he was about to agree when the girl turned and walked pass them.

Her head was hanging low, looking at her feet as she past him, but he still got a pretty good look of her face, his eyes grew big as he stared after her, watching her until she turned a corner. His friend slapped him on the back to wake him up from his dazed state.

“Are you listening to me? Or are you too busy checking out that girl.” His friend asked teasingly.

“I’m thinking about whether to join or not.” He answered.

Since then, he cant help but search for her, everywhere, all the time. He never had any class with her, which sucks in his opinion, so he never get to know her name. Until one morning.

He was grabbing a dictionary from his locker when he heard someone yelling someone’s name.

“Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!”

He heard a groan from behind him, and saw a girl stopped just behind him. Kyungsoo! Is that her name? He thought to himself, he needed to know, so turned a little to the side to see what’s happening out of the corner of his eyes.

“Please join the choir, please, please.” The other girl pleaded.

“I’m sorry, but I really cant.”

“You cant or you wont, Kyungsoo?”

The girl Kyungsoo grimaced. “I really cant, I’m tutoring someone after class.” 

“But you’ve got the best voice in the entire universe!” The other girl insisted, which earned an embarrassed look from Kyungsoo. “Okay, maybe not the universe, but in the whole school. Can’t you be an understudy or a ghost member? Please. You wont even have to attend every day after school, just be there only if you can.”

This happened multiple times, with the cooking club, sewing club, drama club and even the judo club, all of which Kyungsoo had turned down. He wondered what kind of a girl Kyungsoo is, that a lot of clubs are begging for her to join. He found out when they put the student ranking on the bulletin board, Do Kyungsoo was ranked first.

Every time he hears her name, he will always try to listen, at first he thought he was being discreet, but his friends and teammates had noticed. They have been giving him a hard time for being a sissy, a coward for not being able to confess.

“Come on, Kai, when will you approach her? You’ve been mooning over her all this time, don’t you think its time for you to confess?”

“Shut up.” Is his always response.

It was the day before the final game, they’re playing for the championship title, all the players and cheerleaders are handing out flyers, he gathered all his courage and walked straight to Kyungsoo.

“Hi!” He handed Kyungsoo a flyer that holds the time and location for the match. “Hope you can come to cheer and give support the team this coming game.” He gave her what he thought his best “melt-her-panties-off” smile.

Kyungsoo had just blinked up at him, gave a quick nod before taking the flyer and turning to walk away, burying her face between the book she was holding.

Well damnit, he thought, that didn’t work.

He never saw her at the game.

* * *

KYUNGSOO

First day of high school, students are loitering about, gossiping, catching up, boasting on what they did last summer. It’s a popular school, the best in the district, she’s got a list of she needed to do, a plan laid out to follow.

She walked with her head down low, looking for her locker, and when she found it, a guy was leaning on it, talking to someone who was busily putting things in his locker.

“Excuse me.” She said, motioning to the locker he was leaning on.

“Oops. Sorry, sorry.” The guy apologized, before moving away.

She put the things away, she closed her locker and took the book she was currently reading and started to go to her first class, but not before she got a quick glimpse of the other guy from her peripheral vision, her heart skipped a beat, he was gorgeous, tall, dark and handsome. And what confused her is the look of surprised on his face, and as she walked away, she could have sworn she could feel his gaze on her.

She was intrigued, and soon she found out his name, Kai, he was popular amongst the students, his good looking, great at sport, and apparently good at dancing too. His locker is always filled with love letters from both girls and boys, people always gathered around him, if their was a cluster of students, Kai and his friends would be in the middle, swarmed by thier fans.

She learned that no matter how many girls or boys throw themselves at his feet, he had never accepted anyone, as far as she could tell from what she heard from other students, they said that he had never taken advantage of any of his admirers, how much of a gentleman he is, and how he respects others, especially the girls. He was also a good student, within the top 25, not bad for a jock. 

Her crush was getting out of hand, its a good thing she good at hiding her feelings and herself from everyone. She always hides behind the covers of the books she reads, stealing glimpses. She also watched every game they play, but she made sure she’s hidden, behind people who are taller than her, a column, a plant, or signs.

It was the day before the big game, the players and cheerleaders are handing out flyers, asking people to watch and cheer for them. She was reading and walking towards her next class when Kai stoped her and handed her a flyer.

“Hi!” He said. “Hope you can come to cheer and give support to the team this coming game.” He gave her his best “melt-her-panties-off” smile.

She looked up to him and just blinked, she was so shocked that he was talking to her, and smiling that sexy smile, that takes her breath away. All she could do was nod before taking the flyer and turning to walk away, burying her face between the book she was holding.

Her hand was shaking so bad, and her palms sweating, heart beating so fast. OMG OMG he talked to me, she kept screaming inside her head as she walked away, she almost smiled when she remembered that he’s handing out flyers to everyone, not just her. She thought, why would he want someone boring as her, when he can have anyone, and everyone. You’re nothing special Kyungsoo, stop fantasizing, she scolded herself.

She watched the game from behind some seniors standing between the bleachers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THANK YOU FOR READING! If you enjoyed this story please take a moment to help other readers discover it by leaving a comment. Just a few words and kudos would really help.

 

NOTES:  
ALL CHARACTERS AND EVENTS IN THIS STORY, EVEN THOSE BASED ON REAL PEOPLE, ARE ENTIRELY FICTIONAL.

 

English is my second language so if you noticed any typographical or grammatical errors, I will be grateful for the heads up!

 

‘Till next time!  
\- Deedee


	3. Fourteen Years Ago

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
WARNING: CONTAINS MATURE LANGUAGES, KAISOO/KADI SHIP AND GIRL KYUNGSOO. IF SUCH MATERIALS OFFENDS YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ THE STORY. 

INTENDED FOR MATURE READERS.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

KAI

First day of his Junior year, he stands by his open locker, contemplating on what he’s going to do. Last year was a bust for his love life. Sure he’s got a lot of admirers, but none of them is Kyungsoo. Its just his luck that the one that he wanted to pay attention to him, never does.

He got startled at the sound of metal slamming against metal, bringing him back to the present, he turned just in time to see Kyungsoo pass by him, going to her first class. He slammed his locker door closed and proceed to bang his head on it. He’s frustrated that he’s so close to her but cant get enough courage to even say hi.

“What’s with you? First day of school and you’re already freaking out.” One of his friends said.

“He still hasn’t found his balls to confess. Poor boy is love sick, dude.” Another laughed.

“For someone who is confident and formidable in the field, he sure shrivels up fast at the sight of a tiny bookworm.” His friend patted him on the shoulder.

“Shut up.” He snarled at them.

Luck wasn’t on his side this year too, he thought, aside from their close locker placement, they don’t have any class together for him to strike a conversation, no chance to be put together on a class project. He never saw her hanging out with anybody around school, he doesn’t even know if she have any friends. Every time he planned on approaching Kyungsoo, his heart beats so fast, he’s scared he’s going to faint if he even come any closer to her. He would rather face an opponent who is taller and bigger and much stronger than him on the field, rather than be turned down and be rejected by the only girl he likes.

* * *

Cultural festival. 

The theme for his class was a “butler/maid cafe”, they’re serving cakes and drinks, like coffees and sodas, while wearing ridiculous butlers and maid costumes, in his opinion anyway. He’s been serving tables for a couple of hours now, and the black three piece suit that he’s wearing is starting to get really, really uncomfortable. He was waiting on the next set of order to be filled and wasn’t really paying any attention to what his classmates was talking about, why? Because his mind is off on to dreamland, he was fantasizing about Kyungsoo in a maid uniform, and calling him master. He shook his head to try to erase the visual he painted in his head. 

You are such a perv, a little voice inside his head said. He scowled and told it to shut up.

“Uh, you can take a break if you want.” The class president told him in a very shaky voice.

He realized he’s still scowling, and it looked like he was scowling at the tray of the order that was being handed to him, which scared the class president. He didn’t try to correct it though, and just nodded and walked out of the class room. He heard a chorus of dismayed protest from the customers as he walked out of the room, but he didn’t really care, he wants to know what Kyungsoo’s class was doing.

He was walking down the busy hallway, he already took off his jacket and was already loosening his bow tie when he caught a glimpse of Kyungsoo being dragged by a couple of other students.

He ran towards them, dodging the crowds milling about the hallways, heart beating so hard he thought he’s going to be sick, but he wants to make sure that Kyungsoo was not in any sort of danger.

“Is everything all right?” He asked the two students who were dragging Kyungsoo.

The two girls squealed when they saw him, he saw Kyungsoo winced at the piercing sounds the two girls are making.

“No, we just needed to hurry up to the auditorium, or were going to be late for the performance, but Kyungsoo was trying to run away.” One of the giggling girls said.

“I wasn’t trying to run away, I just didn’t notice the time is all.” Kyungsoo explained to the girls. “And we need to get going if we don’t want to be late.” Kyungsoo reminded the other girls, when they seemed to want to talk to him some more.

“Right! The performance! Bye!” They waved to him before dragging Kyungsoo again towards the auditorium.

Performance? Kyungsoo? He needs to see that. 

The place were packed when he finally entered the auditorium, the last performers had just finished playing and a teacher is now introducing the next performers, an orchestra and choir club collaboration.

He tried to squeezed between spectators to get closer to the stage, he made it halfway when the curtain parted.

His jaw dropped, there standing in the middle of the stage, was Kyungsoo, wearing a beautiful black sequined gown that hugged her curves, her hair was done in a very sexy updo, that shows off her beautiful neck.

Then a flute started playing, followed by the violins and Kyungsoo began to sing. If the building suddenly caught on fire or crumpled down on the audience, he wouldn’t have been able to move. He just stood there, frozen in place as he listens to Kyungsoo sing. Her voice is beautiful, now he knows why the choir club was begging for her to join them, she’s got a voice of an angel. The way she moves, the expression on her face as she sings is mesmerizing.

As he watched, the crowd seems to fade away, everything is slowing down, and he cant see or hear anything but Kyungsoo. And thats when he realized, he’s in love. It’s not a simple crush or infatuation, but he’s in love, undeniably and irrevocably in love with Kyungsoo.

From that day, he got more diligent in finding out more about Kyungsoo, if he’s got free time outside of practice and school works, he would follow her if he could, when he could. He even asked help from some of his friends.

And in no time, he learned her schedule and her routine. 

He found out that Kyungsoo liked to hang out in the music room, when its empty, to play the piano and sing. So he would sit outside the music room, between the bushes planted under one of the rooms open windows to listen to her play and sing. He even recorded a video of her on his phone. And he would play it on repeat before he goes to bed.

Kyungsoo also likes to drop by the cooking club to try some new recipe. He wished he could have some of her cooking, because from what he heard from the other members talking about her, they said she’s a very good cook.

Kyungsoo even participated once in a theater play, even though she only played a supporting role, but it was obvious that she’s very good at acting.

Kyungsoo is also popular amongst the student who needs tutoring. He even considered failing one of his subjects just so he could ask Kyungsoo to tutor him, but his teammates called him crazy.

“You really are out of your mind.” One of his teammates told him. “The coach will kick you out of the team if you ever fail a subject!”

“He’s right man. A couple of days of tutoring with even the most gorgeous girl in the school is not worth getting booted out of the team. Seriously.” Another one said.

“Just man up, dude. Tell her how you feel. Don’t be such a pussy.” The other said.

“You guys don’t know how hard it is to confess to your first love. None of you has ever fallen in love before. The more I know about her, the more I fall deeply in love, and the more reason why I don’t want to fuck this up.” He reasoned.

“It’s all over the internet and the movies, man. Just walk up to her and say “hey, wanna hang out with a stud like me?” Then give her one of your famous sexy smirk and you will melt her heart and panties.” The boys all laughed at that.

“Shut up! She’s not that kind of girl. She needs to be respected and taken care of. Not be taken advantage.” Kai said.

“He’s a goner. Stick a fork in him. He’s done!” One hooted.

He scowled at them for laughing at his misery.

* * *

Valentine’s Day.

He came to school a little earlier than usual to avoid the mob of admirers that would be waiting for him so they could hand their gifts to him. He was walking towards his locker when he spotted Kyungsoo already standing by her own locker.

He straightened up his clothes and tried to fix up his hair, before slowly walking up to his locker. He was looking at her from the corner of his eye as he open up his locker, then jumped when he heard thumps and watched with eyes wide as objects came pouring out of his locker.

He looked down on the ground dumbfounded at the mess he made all around him, there are gifts, chocolates and letters, scattered everywhere. He flushed as he quickly picks up all of them and stuffed them back into his locker.

“Ehem.” He heard from behind him. He slowly turned and saw Kyungsoo holding a letter out to him.

His mouth slacked and eyes grew wide as he looked down at her. Could it be? His chest swelled with all the emotions he was holding inside. Is she really giving me a letter? Fucking awesome! 

“I, uh, you, I mean, uh....” He stammered. Not cool, Kai, get a grip man, she’s going to think you’re lame, said the voice in his head.

He watched as Kyungsoo forehead wrinkled with confusion “Oh! No! No, its not from me, I accidentally stepped on it, so you missed it when you picking your gifts up.” Kyungsoo explained, shaking her head vehemently while still holding the letter up for him.

He felt and heard his heart breaking into a million pieces....

“Oh! Right, of course. Uh, thanks.” He put on a cool and collected face to mask the pain and the disappointment that he felt as he reached for the blasted letter.

He saw Kyungsoo nods, then excuse herself before leaving for her first class. 

Damnit! Call out her name, tell her you love her, you big idiot! He heard a little voice inside his head tell him. 

Won’t she be surprised to know I already know her name without asking her for it? That would be creepy.

You are creepy, stalker, coward, love fool.

Shut up! He scolded himself.

* * *

KYUNGSOO

Junior high was a busy time for Kyungsoo, she finally gave in and joined the school chorus, but she was also a part, of some sorts, of the drama club. She only joins the drama club if they are short on people or somebody, for some reason, couldn’t participate. She also made friends with the cooking club members, though, she’s not a part the club, but she liked hanging out with them and trying to make new dishes. She still tutors students that the teacher thinks needed a boosts in their grade, but when she not doing any of those, she likes to just hang around the music room when its not in use to play the piano and sing.

* * *  
Cultural Festival.

The week before the cultural festival in school she found herself in a very tight spot. She was busy practicing for the performance with the chorus and orchestra clubs. But the cooking club had also asked for her help with thinking and coming up with some unique dishes that they can serve during the festival. The day before the festival was a blur to her, she was running around from one place to the next. She had a last practice with the chorus and orchestra clubs and then running to the cooking club to help prepare the dishes. 

On the day of the festival, they found out that one of the members forgot to close a window and critters had found its way inside and helped themselves with the food and the ingredients. The room was a mess, food on the floor, dishes broken, jars and bags of ingredients broken and spilled. So all of them went to the four corners of the town buying all the necessary ingredients to remake the dishes. She was so focused on cooking and giving instructions that she forgot to check the time.

“Kyungsoo!”

She was startled to hear somebody yelling her name.

“We’ve been looking all over for you, we need to get to the auditorium now or you’re going to be late for the performance.” The two girls are members of the choir.

She looked at the clock on the wall and didn’t realize that she’s been cooking for at least six hours, and only have thirty minutes to get ready for the performance. So she gave some rapid instructions to the others before leaving with the girls that came for her.

Both girls grabbed her arms and started to drag her towards the auditorium. They are weaving around people that are walking around and looking for something to do, and as they cut through between buildings she heard running footsteps behind them.

“Is everything all right?” She heard someone asked the two students who were dragging her. She stiffened when she recognize the owner of the voice even without looking at him. She heard that voice regularly in her dreams, telling her things that makes her heart beat faster.

The two girls squealed when they saw who was talking to them, and she winced at the piercing sounds the two girls are making. She would have too, if she wasn’t so surprised at what he looked like. He was holding his coat, his bow tie is loose, his hair is swept up and away from his face, which only displayed his handsome face. He looked like he’s getting ready for a damn photo shoot.

“No, we needed to hurry up to the auditorium, or were going to be late for the performance, but Kyungsoo was trying to run away.” One girl answered Kai

“I wasn’t trying to run away, I just didn’t notice the time is all.” She explained to the girls. “And we need to get going if we don’t want to be late.” She reminded the other girls, when they seemed to want to talk to him some more. She was taken aback at the jealousy and possessiveness she’s feeling.

“Right! The performance! Bye!” They waved to Kai before dragging her again towards the auditorium.

She was pushed into the dressing room to change, one of the member helped her into the gown while another helped with doing her hair and make up, a part that she didn’t enjoy.

As she stepped in the middle of the stage, behind the curtain, she closes her eyes and took deep steady breaths to calm her nerves.

“You’re in the music room alone, you’re in the music room alone, you’re in the music room alone” she whispered repeatedly.

As the curtain part, and the flute started to play followed by the violins she stared in front of her not really looking at the crowd, and just listened to the music and feel the song as she sings.

* * *

For some reason, just after the cultural festival, she kept seeing Kai everywhere. She will get this tingling feeling, like she’s being watched and when she looks around, there’s Kai, surrounded by his friends and his fans. It was ludicrous to even think that it was Kai who was watching her, because why would he? There are other girls who are more beautiful than her, it’s inconceivable that he would be interested in her. No way. Right?

But that doesn’t stop her heart to hope and dream. Wouldn’t it be nice if it were true? That the boy of her dreams feels the same way?

* * *

Valentine’s Day. 

She went to school an hour earlier than she normally would, she learned that lesson last year, when she was almost late, because there were a lot of people blocking the gate of the school and the hallways inside with mostly Kai’s fans, trying to give their letters and gifts to him in person.

She stayed up most of the night last night, contemplating on writing Kai a letter or make chocolates for him, but she chickened out. He’ll be getting a lot of them and he wouldn’t probably read the letter or even eat the chocolate.

She stood there by her locker, still thinking if she should write a quick note and slip it into Kai’s locker when she heard thumps from objects hitting the ground. She turned around and saw Kai with a dumbfounded expression on his face as he surveys the mess. Gifts, letters and chocolates littered the ground when they fell off of his locker. It looked like some of Kai’s fans went extra early this year.

She watched as Kai hurriedly picked them all up and stuffed them back in his locker, when she noticed that she is stepping on a pink envelope. She bend down to retrieve it.

“Ehem.” She cleared her throat, trying to catch his attention. Kai slowly turned and saw her holding a letter out to him.

She watched as his mouth slacked and eyes grew wide as he looked down at her.

“I, uh, you, I mean, uh....” He stammered. He must be flustered because he didn’t know how to turn her down without hurting her.

She felt and heard her heart braking into a million pieces....

Her forehead wrinkled, trying to mask the pain she felt inside. “Oh! No! No, its not from me, I accidentally stepped on it, so you missed it when you were picking your gifts up.” She explained, shaking her head vehemently while still holding the letter up for him.

“Oh! Right, of course. Uh, thanks.” Kai looked relieved at that.

She put on a cool and collected face to mask the pain and the disappointment that she felt as he reached for the blasted letter.

Kyungsoo nods, then excuses herself before leaving for her first class. 

A voice was screaming inside her head as she walked away. Tell him how you feel! If he rejects you, then we’ll be able to forget and move on.

I don’t want to move on, she answered.

Don’t be stupid, the voice said. He probably be on a date later with the cheerleader who’s been trying to snag him for years now.

Maybe. But that’s not enough reason for me to just forget about him. And I never expect for him to notice me, never. I’m content with watching him from afar. She tried to convince herself, that yes, she’s content with how things are right now. 

You are hopeless. The voice said.

Yes, yes I am. She admitted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THANK YOU FOR READING! If you enjoyed this story please take a moment to help other readers discover it by leaving a comment. Just a few words and a kudos would really help.

English is my second language so if you noticed any typographical or grammatical errors, I will be grateful for the heads up.

 

‘Till next time!  
\- Deedee |(^o^)/


End file.
